Lost to the Curse
} |name = Lost to the Curse |image = Danyla image.jpg |px = 270px |location = Dalish Camp East Brecilian Forest |start = Athras |end = Athras |other npcs = Danyla |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Lost to the Curse is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins, that begins in the Dalish Camp. Athras's wife, Danyla, was infected by the werewolf disease. Zathrian says she is dead but will not allow Athras to see her body. Athras believes that she is still alive, but has become a werewolf. He hopes you find her when you venture out into the forest. Walkthrough If the Warden is not of Dalish Elf origin, Athras will be reluctant to share the reasons why Zathrian has forbidden him from entering the forest. However, with enough Coercion (two points are required), he will be convinced to share his trouble. Danyla is found in the East Brecilian Forest, in between the two entrances from the West Brecilian Forest, closer to the northern passage. A pack of werewolves (including rabid ones) is just north of her, while Wild Sylvans are found on the passage between the southern entrance and her position. Danyla's dialogue will present the Warden with two options: * Agree to kill her * Refuse to kill her, which results in Danyla attacking the party, forcing them to kill her Danyla will drop a scarf, which gives the Warden the option to: * Return the scarf to Athras, saying either that she died from the curse or that it's too horrible to speak of what happened, after which he rewards you * Trade the scarf with the Mad Hermit; the Warden can still tell Athras about Danyla's fate, completing the quest, and - based on a Coercion check - even obtain the same reward If you chose to side with the werewolves and kill the Dalish while this quest is in progress, Athras will also attack the Warden and the werewolves, forcing them to kill him. If this is the case, your Journal will state you have completed the quest, saying "Athras has died, his hopes with him." If you don't talk to Danyla and lift the curse on the werewolves while the quest is in progress, Danyla will disappear. If you tell Athras that you didn't find her, he refers to the lifted curse and also tells you about finding Danyla himself. The quest will be completed but you won't receive any reward. Plot-wise, there is a way to complete the quest with the optimal outcome: Speak to Danyla but refuse to kill her, triggering combat. The quest item, scarf, is given at the end of conversation, meaning the warden can retrieve the scarf without killing Danyla. Proceed with a petrify or force field, and flee the scene. After curing the curse, speak to Athras and hand him the scarf. No reward is given. Approval Talking to Athras If the Warden is willing to help, i.e. said "I'll see what I can do." after offering to attempt to get the current Keeper to tell him what really happened or tell him that you're sorry: * If you attempt to get the current Keeper to tell him what really happened or that you're sorry and then tell him to forget his idea for a reward: * * if you tell her you have better things to do. If you tell him you don't have time to be a search party: * * if you tell her you have better things to do. Talking to Danyla If you agree to kill Danyla: * * No approval change. If you try to leave Danyla without killing her: * When reporting to Athras * If the Warden mentions that Danyla "sends her love": ** ** * If the Warden chooses "It... it's too horrible to repeat... so awful", followed by "No, this has been too fun": ** ** ** ** ** * If the Warden started this quest with Danyla and you tell him that you will tell him everything if he compensates you, and then you leave without telling him anything: ** ** ** ** ** Rewards , which can be traded with the Mad Hermit Bugs * If neither Leliana nor Morrigan are in the party, and the quest is completed by telling Athras that Danyla became a werewolf and sent her love, he may not give any reward (neither the amulet nor experience). Completing the quest in the same manner with either Leliana or Morrigan in the party can counter this bug. * After accepting the quest from Athras, speaking to him before finding Danyla offers the dialogue option "I haven't even been looking", or if you get the scarf and talk to him afterwards, you have the option to lie to Athras that you didn't find Danyla. Choosing these options may cause Athras to disappear, making the quest impossible to complete. This bug can be fixed by loading a previous save, or by using the Toolset: ** Open the affected savegame in the toolset and search the SAVEGAME_AREALIST for all entries of the name ntb100ar_dalish_camp ** Look through the SAVEGAME_AREA_CREATURES section for the entry ntb100cr_athras ** In that entry, change the SAVEGAME_OBJECT_ACTIVE value to 1 ** Save the savegame, then load it in-game Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Brecilian Forest side quests